Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style)
BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Jill - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Bill - Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Heart Will Wolf (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *Anger - Michael Jackson *Fear - Beetlejuice *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Forest Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Poppy (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Karine (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sandra (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Heart Will Wolf We Should Cry *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Bonnie Tyler Five Second Rule *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Michael Jackson My Bad *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Beetlejuice Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style): Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's First Date? *Inside Out (BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:BillyDogandRomanticHeartSkunkLover80 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG